Resurgent
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: When Tris Prior thought that this would be the end of her journey, something was given to her, the chance to go on with a new chapter that became a fruit of her efforts to liberate Chicago along with Four, her brother, Christina, Matthew and everyone else who has helped them with it. AU ending to Allegiant. Contains spoilers.
1. A Second Chance

**A/N: I decided to make this fic after reading Allegiant because there was just something in the ending that wasn't right which was how Tris' death was written and all, like she survived the death serum only to be killed by a few gunshots while David who has been shot by Nita a few days before the ending, gets shot by Caleb again and survives but yes, the ending has been written already and actually, props to Veronica Roth for writing one of the best YA book series in this generation and for being able to develop the characters, the storyline, everything, effectively in a span of three books also, thanks to her and Tris for teaching us to be more brave and selfless. Here's to a stronger Divergent fandom!**

* * *

resurgent [rɪˈsɜːdʒənt]

_adj._

rising again, as to new life, vigour, etc.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

David has been shot, Caleb and Matthew are now trying to crack the code that could put a stop to the memory serum from being spread to Chicago and then...I saw my mother...

She went near me, and gave me a hug, and spoke a few words to me, some moments, I thought I was going to die already and I have no problem accepting that fact because for one thing, if I do die, I'd die a hero, a selfless hero who has saved the entire Chicago from having their memories erased, from being confined into the city once more and that is something that my parents would be proud of, especially after I chose the somewhat selfish decision to move to Dauntless on Choosing Day.

"Beatrice...it's not your time yet..." mother said with a soft voice

"Wh-what do you mean mother?" I asked her, "I already saved the city, and now, David just shot me at an angle that would definitely kill me."

"You may have changed factions, gone into various fights but you did it all for selflessness sake, you are still worthy for a second chance...a resurgence..." mother said, in a soft voice once more.

"Mother...mother...wait..." I spoke as everything turned white. Soon I found myself feeling as if my body has been frozen into place or something...I could feel the pain presumably from the wounds that came from the bullets that David shot on me...I couldn't tell. Soon I heard voices.

"Hurry! Hook on the IV to her!" a voice said, "Make sure we do not lose her!"

"Yes sir!" another voice said

"And get her vital signs!" the first voice said, "We have to take her to the OR! On the double!"

I knew that I was definitely back in the land of the living now but I do not know if I'd last through the operation upon hearing the words that the voices spoke, it seems that I'm probably experiencing a serious condition.


	2. Awakened

After five hours, the operation was a success. The bullets were successfully removed from the areas where it hit Tris and she was sent to the ICU right after the operation for her recovery process. A few moments after Tris was placed in the ICU, Tobias arrived in the hospital along with Christina, her mother and her sister, Zeke and his mother as well as George, Amar and Peter. They have just returned from Chicago and when they stepped into the Bureau of Genetics compound, they were told by authorities that Tris has been taken to the hospital due to multiple gunshot wounds which is why they are as well, now along with Matthew and Caleb, are in the hospital.

"Where's Beatrice Prior?! Where is she?!" Tobias said, rushing to the nearest nurse they found in the emergency room.

"Beatrice Prior. Intensive Care Unit room 3 at the second floor." The nurse said

"Thank you!" Tobias said in a relieved voice, after that, he turned to his companions, "We're going to make some decisions on who is coming with me and who is staying down here. As of default, Zeke and his mother are coming with me because we will be passing by Uriah's ICU room on the way to Tris' and Matthew and Christina, as well as her mother and sister if they choose to join us, are welcomed to come."

"How about us?" George asked

"Well you see, we've got two individuals here who may seem suspicious especially at a situation like this and we cannot just take them up there with us, who knows what they could do to Tris." Tobias said in a firm tone, "Caleb, Peter, I'm talking about the both of you."

"Well don't blame me, Jeanine Matthews simply succeeded in controlling my mind." Caleb protested

"What on earth did I do?" Peter protested as well, he did not remember harming a Beatrice Prior and heck, he did not even remember meeting her at all.

"Excuse me, you tried to kill my sister during her initiation by trying to throw her off the chasm at night!" Caleb stated

"What chasm? What do you mean by me throwing her off? I have not even met her yet." Peter told him

"You seem to be denying things there..." Caleb told him, "Guilty of having her brother enumerate your faults on his sister? Huh?" he added, preparing to punch him

"Okay you two, you better stop fighting now before things go worse." Amar said, breaking the argument and separating Caleb and Peter from each other

"To make things clear here, Peter is under the influence of the memory serum therefore most of his memories have been wiped out except basic ones like his ability to tie his shoes or ride a bicycle." Tobias explained, "But still, that does not excuse him of what he has done with Tris therefore he cannot come with us."

"I'll keep an eye of these two." George volunteered

"I as well." Amar added

"Okay then, so Zeke, his mother, Christina, her mother and her sister and Matthew are going with me to the ICU, stay here until I come back." Four ordered

With that, the six made their way into the elevators and stopped for the second floor where they went straght to the ICU, with Zeke and his mother going to Uriah's room first then Four along with Christine, her mother and her sister heading to Tris' room.

"You must be Tobias Eaton. Are you here to see Beatrice Prior?" a nurse asked

"Yes. And how did you know I was coming to visit her?" Tobias asked

"I informed the nurse." Matthew said

"Alright then, can you allow us to see her?" Tobias asked

"Right this way sir." the nurse said, "But before that, you are all required to put on some scrubs which you can find over there." she added, pointing to a row of scrubs that were hung on the wall

"Thank you." Tobias told the nurse as he and his companions went straight to put on the scrubs before entering the ICU where Tris is now in. With that, he rushed straight into Tris' side and held her hand, looking at her peaceful face. For the first time since the war ended, Tris has looked peaceful but this was not the kind of peaceful face that meant that someone was already dead, but rather, the peaceful face that stated that she has attained resurgence into this world.

"Tris, if you can hear me right now..." Tobias told her, caressing her hair, "I'd just like to tell you that you did a great job, Chicago is finally liberated, the fence has been taken down. Also, I do not know if you'd be happy hearing this but Peter ingested the memory serum." he added, laughing after the part when he mentioned that Peter has taken the memory serum. He was pretty sure that if Tris was there if that happened, she would have been laughing so hard by then.

"Oh, also Tris! Tobias got a new haircut!" Christina said in a loud voice which was already something that came along with her growing up in Candor

"Christina, will you shut up!" Tobias said, looking back to Tris afterwards, "Now, where was I..."

"You know Tobias, Christina is simply being honest. Your haircut is indeed new and you do look good at it." Christina's mother said

"I appreciate that, thank you for your honesty." Tobias said, seemingly imitating Jack Kang's tone when he thanked Christina's mother for her honesty

"You know what, It's nice seeing all of you again..." a faint voice said

"Tris...are you awake?" Tobias asked and when he looked closer at Tris, she was indeed starting to be awake, her eyes were slowly opening up

"Tobias...you know, you look good in that haircut..." Tris said, still in a faint voice, "Oh, and hello Christina, and hello as well to your mother and sister!" she added

"Tris! You are awake! You are really awake!" Tobias said with a cheerful voice, "Matthew! Go get the nurse!" he ordered Matthew

"Okay Tobias." Matthew said, running outside the room to call the nurse

"So Tris, how does it feel now that you are back in the land of the living?" Christina asked in a more cheerful tone than she usually did

"It's quite good actually..." Tris told her, "Except, there's this pain in my back, must be from the wounds, I believe."

"What matters is that you're here with us now." Tobias said in a reasuring tone

"How about Caleb? How is he?" Tris asked Tobias. Her brother may have betrayed her but Tris still has a bit of concern left for him, especially at that time when they were about to break into the Weapons Lab when she decided to be the wearing the clean suit and setting the explosives to the lab in the last minute.

"Oh, he is doing fine, left him in the emergency room with George and Amar. They should be able to keep a close eye of him and Peter." Tobias said with confidence

"And you told me Peter has ingested the memory serum?" Tris asked Tobias, "A good idea for him actually. For once he has done something wise with his life. Serves right for an arrogant person like him." she spoke, the way a Candor would, except that she is not as good as a Candor when it comes to reporting honesty but the essence of being honest is still there.

"Yes, he did." Tobias stated, "And I swear, he looked really hillarous when the serum kicked in. Told me I looked horrible in my haircut. Yep, his mind has been conditioned to way back when he was still in Candor. The man even forgot his own name, thought of fooling him into believing that his name was Pansycake." he added, before laughing loudly once more

"You know that's very immature of you." Tris told Tobias like a mother telling off her child, "but it's a good idea acutally." she said with a smile

"No worries, told him his name was Peter Hayes but I did modify a few parts of his identity. Told him that he was just lost in Chicago on the way to another city and that we'd get him to that other city as soon as we get you out of here." Tobias said

"Tobias, Tris, the nurse is here!" Matthew said from the door

"Glad that you are already awake, Miss Prior!" The nurse said with a cheerful tone, "Now, let us just check your vital signs." she said, going near the monitors to record Tris' heart rate, breathing rate and other vitals.

"Also Tris, you have nothing to worry about David, he will be subjected under investigation as soon as he is discharged from the hospital as a result of the gunshot wounds which he got from Caleb." Matthew told Tris

"Caleb...Caleb actually did that for me?" Tris asked Matthew. Really, she could not imagine her brother saving her life in a way. Not exactly in theI'd jump a bullet for you way but rather, the this is for my sister kind of way. "As for David though, hoping for the best in the investigations, then..."

"Exactly, your brother decided to get back on David for you. Not just for you, but for all of us." Matthew explained.

"Miss Prior, so far, your vital signs are stable but, we have to keep you in for a day or two before transferring you to the regular rooms." the nurse said as she prepared to exit the room "Meanwhile, you can take a rest and enjoy the company of your friends, but visiting hours is only until 9 pm, after that, only one person can stay to look after you for the rest of the night."

"Thank you ma'am." Tris said to the nurse

"Glad to be of your service." the nurse replied before heading out of Tris' room

"Alright Tris, I'll look after you until you're out of the hospital." Tobias told Tris

"Are you sure you can do this? You know, you might just get fed up looking after at me 24/7 and all." Tris told him, stroking his hair

"Nonsense Tris." Tobias said with a smile, "We mend each other, remember?"

"Yes." Tris said, "Stay by my side?" she asked

"Always." Tobias replied before giving a kiss on the cheek

"Warn me before you two kiss or something okay?" Christina told Tobias and Tris

"Chill Christina, that was just a kiss on the cheek!" Tris said

"Oh no there! Slow down Tris..." Tobias told Tris, "We wouldn't want you to get so stressed on your recovery, wouldn't we?"

"Besides, you've done great in the past few days when we liberated Chicago, didn't you?" Tobias asked

"Yes, yes I did." Tris told him

"Okay, good, now just take some rest. I'll be here to look after you." Tobias told her.

Tobias has never been this happy before for this meant a completely new, yet wonderful beginning, not just for him and Tris, but for everyone else in Chicago. The freedom they thought they could never have was now in their hands.


	3. Nightfall

**A/N: To those who left in their reviews, thank you so much, I really appreciate it and I hope you guys will continue reading this fic. I present to you, the third chapter!**

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

We spent the last few hours talking to Tris about how we were able to stop everything from going insane in Chicago and about other things we would plant into Peter's mind other than the information about his name and why he was stuck in Chicago. Of course, there was Christina and her mother and sister, with their honest, yet sightful remarks. Even spoke to Tris about what we'd plan to do after she is discharged from the hospital, whether we should stay in Chicago or here near the Bureau of Genetics compound, which is going to be obsolete pretty soon and will be converted back into the O'Hare Airport. But of course, it would be for what they called the government flights first, they plan to add in the commercial flights when the right time comes.

"Tobias, you know what, we should really take a trip down the other cities some time." Tris told me, "There are no more other cities under the same experiment as ours, right? Like the entire thing has been disbanded?"

"Exactly. The government plans to make the full disbandment by next week." I told Tris. With the full disbandment in effect, the government plans to offer their assistance to those people in Chicago who want to move out of the city as well as to those who want to move into the city and they would assist in the full rehabilitation of the city, of course. In fact, a few jobs for Tris and I are already waiting in line but of course I cannot tell her about that yet because I wouldn't want her to feel so stressed as if it was Choosing Day all over again.

"Mind if I may ask?" she spoke, "Your mother and your father, what is up with them already?" she asked then.

"Well, mother's having plans to leave the city..." I told her, trying to stop the tears from coming out, "and father, well, he left the city. He already did. Good that he's finally out of my life." he said with a smile

"Why with the long face?" she asked me, "I thought you doubted her at some point, even when you got back into the city I guess." she added

"Well, she may have left me, but she is my mother, she has changed for the better...though of course, I still feel some doubt against her but I can't imagine her getting into some sort of mishap if she left the city. Who knows what is out there?" I told Tris, with the tears finally coming out.

"Tobias, it's alright Tobias, it's alright..." she told me in a comforting voice, patting my back slowly. At this point, I don't know whether I should stop being so worried or not, for the record, I am not just worried for my mother but worried for Tris as well and I do not want to stress her by letting her see me like this.

"Visiting hours is already over." a voice said, and when I turned, it was the nurse. Time sure flies fast especially when you are in the company of someone whom you have thought you've lost.

"Okay, we'll be out in a moment." I told the nurse as I stood up to speak to Christina and Matthew, "I'll be staying here to look after Tris, Matthew, you, Christina and her family can stay in the hotel dormitory, that is, if the government hasn't closed it down, but in case it's closed down, Matthew should be able to take you to the next available settlement because he's already familiar with this place."

"Okay Tobias, we'll catch you tomorrow then!" Christina said as she and her mother walked out of the room

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." Matthew told me as he made his way out of the room as well.

Now it's only Tris and I who are left in the room and by the time I checked on her, she has already fallen asleep. I must admit, she looks so beautiful even when she's asleep, she looks so peaceful, like this is actually the first time she has ever had some decent shut-eye. It's been quite some time actually, since things have been peaceful.


	4. Daylight

**A/N: Before anything else, to those who left their reviews to this fic, faved and followed it, thank you so much guys, I really really appreciate it! For those who haven't, make sure to leave in your reviews of this fic, and to fave and follow it as well. And now, the fourth chapter.**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I woke up this morning to good news: The doctors have evaluated on my condition and based on their findings about my progress, they're moving me to the regular rooms today and the doctor assigned to me told me that I recovered faster than expected and they were really amazed by it. Tobias was happy with the results too, just yesterday, my fate was uncertain but today, I definitely know that there are more good things waiting for me and mother was definitely right, it was not yet my time to go.

"So Tris, are you ready for today? Are you ready for the room switch?" Tobias asked me

"Of course I am ready. What are you taking me for, a weak pansycake?" I told him, letting out a laugh. In fact, I am more than ready to move to the regular rooms.

"May I come in?" I heard the nurse ask, knocking on the wall afterwards

"Sure. Come in!" Tobias and I said in unison

"Miss Prior, Mister Eaton, we're going to move to the regular rooms now." the nurse announced, "Miss Prior, we will be transporting you to the regular rooms which is just across the hall through this wheelchair." she added as she pushed the wheelchair just beside my bed

"Alright Tris, let me help you to the wheelchair." Tobias told me, holding out his hand. With that, I held on to his hand and slowly moved from the bed to the wheelchair, careful not to mess those tubes that they hooked on my body for my recovery.

"Thanks Tobias..." I spoke as I tried to make myself comfortable with the wheelchair. The nurse then took my IV bag and hooked it to a thin metal pole on my wheelchair then she wheeled me out of my room and to the hallways with Tobias following us.

We passed by Uriah's room on the way out of the ICU area and then we saw her mother and Zeke gathered around the bed as well as the doctor assigned to him. Then we passed by next to David's room and he's still there in the bed lying down, with all the tubes attached to him. Either he's in a condition as bad as Uriah's or he hasn't woke up yet but I don't really care much for whether he'll ever wake up or not, I just hope that when he wakes up, justice will be ready to give him the verdict.

Now that we are in the hallways, we passed by faces, both familiar and unfamiliar. Those faces I know were those people I met over the Bureau of Genetics compound a few days back and those I do not know much of must be from the fringe or something. A few more steps, or revolutions of the wheel in my case and we're finally in Room 205 which would be my room in the next few days. When the nurse opens up the door, we see a hospital room, just enough to fit me and a companion and a hospital bed that seemed to have been used for only a few times and the bed is just right next to a window which is a good thing because it's been a while since I've seen the outside world, technically, it's only been a day but I can't wait to see how the outside looks like now that the war is over. I know, the thought seems kind of childish and un-Dauntless like, but really, I'd like to see how everything looks like now, now that we have finally achieved peace.

"So, do you like this room?" the nurse asked me

"Well, it looks good to me..." I told the nurse. Really, I have no problem with the room at all. As long as I know I'm on my way to full recovery that's all that matters.

"Okay then, let's get you on the bed." the nurse said and with that, she pushed my wheelchair closer to the bed and she, along with Tobias, helped me up to the bed and I decided to make myself feel comfortable with the bed in this room, which is elevated, unlike the one in my ICU room that was flat. The nurse then hung my IV bag on a thin metal pole beside my bed.

"Just call me if you need anything." the nurse told us, "Miss Prior's breakfast will be served soon." she added

"Okay, sure." Tobias told the nurse as he fixed the blankets on my bed, "So Tris, once you're out of the hospital, we're going to move to a new place. The options are the Hancock Building and a settlement that they're building near the O'Hare Airport, where a part of the fringe used to be." he spoke to me

"Well, I was thinking that we should settle inside Chicago, after all, it's safe there now, isn't it? And besides, we know more of what is in Chicago than what is outside the city limits." I told Tobias. Even if the idea of moving to the new settlement nearby the airport sounded exciting, I was fearing for our safety at the same time, what if the remaining fringe dwellers there would attack us at night with no warning whatsoever. Even if the war is over and everyone should be at peace now, I'm not sure if taking chances is a good idea, besides I guess everyone we know would be staying back in Chicago so for now, maybe staying in the city will be our option.

"I've been thinking of the same thing. But I heard the houses in the new settlement are a lot bigger than the ones we had in Abnegation, or the Dauntless apartments, which is also why I thought of considering that we should stay there." Tobias told me with enthusiasm.

"It's a nice idea actually, but there's only the two of us and unless we start a family by then, I think moving to a bigger house is not something we should consider right now. We don't even have enough money to buy things that we need to start with..." I told him out of concern. If we were going to get a big house, then it meant we needed money. Even back in Abnegation, when we lived in a home small enough for four, we still needed some money for things like food and electricity. In fact, I think the house is the only thing itself that was given to us with no cost.

"Fortunately, the government agreed to assist us with matters involving money as well, they even planned to give out subsidies to the citizens of the City and to those who will be moving to the settlements by the airport so we should have no problem getting ourselves some food and other basics by then." Tobias spoke

"Well, that's actually a good thing to hear." I said to him, "Are they giving us jobs or something?" I asked now

"There are actually a few jobs that they want for us to try on, one of them being political staff for Johanna Reyes, another one, to become school teachers and a third offer, for us to work under the airport, as control staff. I'm not sure which one you'd prefer so I told them that we haven't decided on a job yet." He told me. This is going to be good, not only are we guaranteed with a place to stay by the time we return but we are to get jobs as well.

"They are going to put us under training right?" I asked him

"Of course. As soon as we pick a job, they'll put us into training right away." He told me with enthusiasm once more

The political staff position sounded like a good idea but to me but I have been exposed to enough conflict since those wars in Chicago, since David appointed me to be his right-hand and to eventually succeed him when the time comes, and I'm not really into teaching even if they ruled Erudite in my aptitude test, maybe Caleb would be interested in that job and airport control staff, maybe Tobias would fit in that job better, I mean he has been working in the Dauntless security room before all of these happened so he should be able to learn the strings of airport control faster than I would. Maybe I'd work under Johanna Reyes.

"I don't really know which would I pick, but maybe I'd choose being a political staff, because among the three, it's the only job that I have gotten previous experience with." I told Tobias, "but I haven't really made up my mind for the record." I added.

A few moments later, one of the hospital staff came in with some food, for me and Tobias and then we started to have some breakfast and while at it, we discussed more about what we would do when we return to Chicago. Tobias expressed interest in working for Johanna Reyes or the airport but of course, he could only pick one job, meanwhile, I'm still torn up between becoming a political staff or an airport control staff though of course for now, I lean more to the former. Maybe when we return to Chicago, then I'll be able to make my final decision.

We then heard a knock on the door and when Tobias opened it, the person behind the door was no other than my brother, Caleb. I'm not sure if we should even allow him in here though a part of me knows that he won't do me any harm, in fact, he even shot David to defend me, but one can never be sure with the motives.

"What do you want Caleb?" Tobias asked in a somehow angry tone

"I-I just came to visit my sister, that is, if you can let me in..." Caleb said in a defenseless tone

"Just...just let him in Tobias." I told Tobias, "and if you are unsure about him, you can always keep a close eye on him."

"Alright..." Tobias said in a gruff tone, "Step in Caleb, and don't you forget that I still have my eyes on you." he added, sounding almost like how his father would sound like if he were mad at his son

"Yes sir." Caleb said as he stepped into the room, making his way to my bedside

"Hey Caleb..." I told my brother, "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Just to visit you, to see how are you doing..." Caleb told me, still wearing that defenseless and guilt-ridden voice

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" I asked him

"I'm doing well, Tris." he told me, "Have you been sleeping well lately?"

"I've been sleeping well lately." I told him, "Unless I was the one here who turned his back on his sibling and had her almost killed by some faction tyrant." I added with a laugh

"Look Tris, about that, I'm really sorry." he told me, "I'm really really sorry and I know I've asked for your apology before but I know that the process of you ever forgiving me is not easy..."

"Caleb, I've forgiven you already. You know that." I told him, "and I'm proud that you chose to be selfless when we were already inside the Weapons Lab, you could have left me being shot by David but you stepped up and defended me when you shot him."

"I guess I've done my part..." he told me, still guilt-ridden, "but you know that it wasn't enough yet, shooting the man who shot you wasn't enough to gain your forgiveness yet, I just know..." he added as tears made their way out of his eyes

"It's alright Caleb..." I told him, patting his back, "You've done something, that's what matters..."

"Tris, Caleb, you two might want to stop with the emotional exchange for a while..." Tobias told us, breaking the conversation between me and my brother, "the nurse is here to clean up your wounds." he told me

"Alright..." I told Tobias, "Caleb, the nurse's cleaning my wounds, and unless you want to see them, you might want to sit somewhere else for a while." I said to my brother

"Okay..." Caleb said, moving to the next available chair just near the door. He may be the one who helped me become strong when we were younger but show him a wound and he will get scared. There was this one time when we came across a factionless man with a bleeding scar and for days, he was scared of the sight of it. One thing for sure, if he chose Dauntless, he'd be seeing many scars in his fear landscape.

"Miss Prior, shall we?" The nurse asked, motioning for me to turn back so she could clean up my scars. With that, I turned back and she raised my hospital gown up, just enough for my back to be exposed, then she took off the bandages and started cleaning up the scars and it hurt a little because of the antiseptic's contact to the wounds that I have but it was the bearable kind of pain.

"Wow...those are really huge wounds..." Tobias said from behind. This is still his fist time to see the wounds. I haven't even seen the wounds myself but I'm sure they are indeed huge.

Next, the nurse instructed me to face forward so she could clean up the scars around my stomach as well and afterwards, I laid back in the bed and the nurse gave a few instructions to Tobias regarding my wounds before leaving. Also, I could see Caleb shuddering by the door and from his expression, I could say that he actually looked at those wounds but he chose to do it silently.

"Oh Caleb, when will you ever learn?" I told my brother with a laugh

"So you knew I was looking at your wounds." he told me, trying to mask the fact that he already got scared of it

"You think I wouldn't be able to read the expression on your face?" I told him, "I may not be made for Candor but I know when someone has just faced something they feared. It's part of Dauntless training, you know..."

"Okay you caught me..." he told me, "I just wanted to see how big those wounds are."

"You and your Erudite curiosity could get you into danger." I told him, "But I like that you know. The fact that it would eventually make you a bit brave."

"I...I guess I may have conquered my fear a bit..." he said, leaning back to the wall

"No wonder your brother did not choose Dauntless..." Tobias said with a smirk, "He isn't really the type who faces his fears heads-on."

"Probably." I said with a laugh, "But hey, he did shoot David with that gun and he's no fan of doing those things in defense either."

"A point, indeed." Tobias told me, sporting another smirk afterwards.


	5. Recovery

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, the fifth chapter! But before anything else, I'd like to express my full gratitude to those who left in their reviews for this fic, favorited and followed it. I really appreciate it! Also, to those who have just started to read this fic, I hope you enjoy this!**

**And now, the fifth chapter...**

* * *

Three days have passed and the doctor said that it was finally safe to have Tris discharged from the hospital. Once they stepped out of the hospital, Tris could not help but feel awe upon seeing the surroundings around her. Everything has never looked so good before, she thought to herself. Things have become livelier than before, the once semi-abandoned places by the former Buerau of Genetics compound were now occupied by people other than those who have worked under the compound for years and the railroad tracks around the area were now used once again. The government decided this time to extend the route of the trains that used to circumnavigate within the city limits of Chicago all the way to the area where the compound, soon to be converted back to an airport is located and they did this in order to facilitate transfers between people who want to enter city limits as well as leave it.

"So, they've allowed the trains to leave city limits?" Tris asked Tobias

"Yes, but for now, it's primarily to transport people wishing to leave or enter the city and to transport food between the city limits and to this area as well." Tobias explained

"Where are we going to stay in the meantime, or are we returning to the city?" Tris asked as they walked across the train tracks, just moments after a train passed by.

"See those buildings over there?" Tobias asked me as he pointed to those small buildings we passed by before George and Amar spotted us walking by the railroad tracks, "That's where we would be staying in the meantime, that is, until Uriah gets discharged from the hospital."

"What did the doctors say about Uriah's condition?" Tris asked in a worried tone

"They say he is stable so far but it is still uncertain whether he can already come off life support in a few days or not." Tobias said, worried as well. Zeke told them before they left the city to look after Uriah and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble but a part of them failed Zeke when that bombing happened and none of them were able to rush to his side right away. In fact, they had no idea that the compound will just end up being bombed like that.

"So where's Christina? Where are the others?" Tris asked once more as they got closer to the buildings

"Christina's staying with her mother and sister in one of those buildings, so are your brother, Peter, Amar and George." Tobias answered, "Come on, they've been waiting for us!" he added, motioning for Tris to follow him as he started to jog a bit, Tris then followed him although the doctor has advised for her not to participate into so much vigorous activity so she decided to jog slowly.

"You know the doctor said I shouldn't be moving so much." Tris told Tobias, "Otherwise the wounds could pop open or something."

"Slow down Tris..." Tobias said, "Not gonna let that happen, ever."

"Tris! Tobias!" a voice called out

"Christina..." Tris said as she recognized the voice and the figure of the person who owns it

"Tris!" The figure said, moving forward with open arms, "It's been days!"

"But you just visited me in the hospital two days back." Tris told Christina

"Still." The figure, now revealed to be Christina said as she proceeded to give Tris a hug, "It's different not having you and Tobias around."

"Woah...slow down there Christina." Tris told Christina, "We wouldn't want my wounds to pop open, now would we?"

"Oh...sorry. I'm just so excited to see the both of you okay." Christina said, unable to contain her happiness of seeing Tris and Tobias again

"Also Christina, I have some news for you." Tobias told Christina

"What is it?" Christina asked. She had a feeling that this had something to do with Uriah and his condition.

"The doctors said that Uriah's staying in the ICU for a couple more days." Tobias said in a somewhat distressed tone, "And the chances of him ever coming off life support is 50-50." Just with those words, Christina started to break into tears. One of the things she feared the most at this point was losing Uriah. She always seemed to be prone of losing whoever she fell in love with, first there was Wil, then there was Fernando, now, Uriah could be next.

"Shh...Christina, it's alright..." Tris said, comforting her best friend, "Probably in a few days they'll put Uriah out of life support and into the regular rooms."

"50-50 could mean that he would have the chance of dying as well, you know." Christina said in a somehow hopeless tone, "We'll never know what happens in the next hour, or the next days."

The rest of the time was spent with Tris and Tobias consoling Christina about Uriah and his condition. It has been more than five days since he was hospitalized after the blast in the compound and there wasn't really any progress with his condition. In fact, doctors are considering on cutting off his life support but Tobias negotiated with the doctors that they should at least, wait for Uriah's mother and Zeke to arrive before they make that decision. Christina knew about this as well and she is continuously hoping that Uriah will make it.

After they had consoled Christina, Tobias and Tris went to their part of the buildings where they would be staying in the meanwhile. The place was rather simple, but not as simple as an Abnegation household. A couch is situated a few meters away from the door and so is a small table. A television set is also visible on the other end of the wall and a fairly used refrigerator and stove occupies the dining area along with the usual things you could find in it, the tables and chairs. Another room in their spot has been converted to a bedroom with two single beds separated by a side table that seemed to have been there for decades. Though some of the things around the house seemed to be old already, but they were not that old enough for one to call them useless, in fact, some of them looked better than the furniture and fixtures found in Chicago. Probably people then were more creative than they were.

"Well, this place looks fine to me." Tris said as they moved around their new living space, "In fact, we could stay here, that is, if we choose to work for the airport."

"I feel the same way too." Tobias said as he sat down the couch, "But I always wanted to know how it feels like living in factionless Chicago, and by that I meant, factionless Chicago with no dictatorship."

"I as well." Tris answered, "But we can always visit Chicago if we choose to stay here, right?"

"We can, in fact, there won't be so much checkpoints for one to enter the city because the territory has extended all the way to what used to be outside the fence." Tobias stated, "In fact, they brought down the fence and the government's planning to rehabilitate the lake."

"That's actually good to hear considering that none of us have seen the lake before it got drained." Tris spoke as she sat on the couch as well, "And how about the ferris wheel?" she always wanted to see how the ferris wheel looked like if it was fully functional, in fact, she wanted to ride on it herself and not just climb around unprotected. From what she knew, the ferris wheel was used as an amusement ride as well as for one to see Chicago from above.

"The ferris wheel, I haven't heard about what they're going to do with it." Tobias told her, "But one thing for sure, they're not going to take that one down."

Some moments later into their conversation, Tris moved closer to Tobias and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her the bliss that made her forget of all the troubles that life has casted upon them. It's been a long time since they've been alone, most of the time, they were fighting off someone or running away from something and they never had enough time to be with each other with nothing to distract them and now, the time is already within their reach. The only things they could hear were the trains passing through the railroad tracks and the loud laughter from where Christina is staying but that didn't matter because now, what mattered was that they're back in each other's arms and nothing will dare to tear them apart.


	6. Conversations and Slight Ramblings

**A/N: First of all, apologies that I wasn't able to update this fic right away because I've been busy with life lately. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

Some hours later, Tris and Tobias woke up from their slumber in the couch and when Tris checked the time, it was already past five in the afternoon which meant that they had to prepare dinner, but their refrigerator was still empty then for they have just moved in, luckily, Christina's mother decided to invite them into their new home for dinner. Also invited were Amar, George, Caleb, Matthew and Peter who lived in the space next to Christina's.

"Tris, Tobias, glad that you could show up!" Christina's mother said to the two as they entered into Christina's new home

"Thank you so much for inviting us." Tris said, smiling

"We thought that we shall fix dinner for all of you since most of us did not have enough time to settle in properly." Christina's mother stated, "but luckily, I was able to get us some groceries."

"Question." Caleb said, raising his hands, "How exactly did you get us some groceries? Isn't that a rarity here? Or did you enter Chicago?" he asked

"Ah..._Erudite boy_, am I correct?" Christina's mother told Caleb, "I got us food from the Bureau, if it wasn't for Matthew here, we would have nothing to eat tonight."

"Well, a former Erudite to be exact." Caleb responded

"Anyway, dinner is already, we should start eating." Christina said as she led the way to the dining table. Only six people could fit into the dining table so it was only Tris, Tobias and Caleb along with Christina and her family who sat down on the table, leaving the others to occupy the living room for that time being. For the first time since their short-lived residency at the Bureau, they were able to experience a decent dinner without the fear of having to watch out for any attacks which could come up to them, a rather new, but enjoyable experience especially for Tris. This was no longer dinner with the orderly fashion of the Abnegation, or the loud talking of the Dauntless and Candor, or the intellectual conversations of the Erudite or the cheerful chatter of the Amity, divergence was now present, no more factions to tell them how to act in the table, just as long as they do not waste their food or cause major disorder among everyone else, just like how people spent their mealtime some decades ago, before all these experiment cities started.

"I think we're missing someone." George said in the middle of the meal

"Who?" Tobias asked from the dining table, still with a partly-full mouth

"Tobias, you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Tris said in a way that reflected her Abnegation upbringing.

"Sorry Tris..." Tobias said, pouting afterwards, with that, Tris giggled a little.

"Has anyone seen Cara?" Caleb asked

"Hello everyone, I apologize for being late." a female voice spoke, presumably from behind them

"There you are Cara!" Christina's mother said in a cheerful voice, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just came from the hospital, the doctors had to check on my wounds." Cara said as she walked in, "Fortunately, the doctors said I'm making progress."

"That's good to hear." Tris said, "You really should have some dinner now, Christina's mother has an amazing skill at cooking." she added as she bit on the ribs that Christina's mother has cooked for them for dinner.

"Cara, you've heard anything about Uriah lately?" Christina asked

"No, but his family is still there keeping watch of him." Cara said as she started to get some food, "You shouldn't really worry. I believe his condition is stable, he'll be fine soon." she said, in hopes of comforting Christina in some way.

"Christina, you should really stop worrying for a while." Christina's sister told her

"Gee, thank you for your honesty." Christina said, mimcing what people in her former faction would say after someone gets put under the Truth Serum. Really, although it seemed insane in her part for her to keep worrying on Uriah but a part of her doesn't want to stop worrying, as long as he's still in the ICU, there's no excuse for her not to worry. That was how much she was worried for him. Sometimes, it kept her awake for long periods at night.

"Seriously Christina, you better stop worrying him, it seems to be getting into our nerves, especially when you're vocal about it." Peter said from the couch

"You don't know anything _pretty boy_. You don't know anything." Christina said in an angry tone, emphasizing on pretty boy. How much Peter hated that nickname during their Candor days. She would constantly call him that whenever he would not comply to anything that she says, one of the instances when she told him to help him with a project where they were paired up. She seemed to shudder with the memory of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure as heck that doesn't sound good." Peter said, preparing to stand up, only to be stopped by George

"Dude, seriously, chill. The girl's worried for someone she loves, can't you see." George told Peter

"You don't know anything, pretty boy." Peter retorted, mimicing Christina's tone when she said the exact thing.

"Don't you dare mock me Hayes or I shall be throwing a butter knife straight to your eye." Christina said out of rage as she stood up, threatening him the same harm that he gave Edward during their initiation days.

"Peter, Christina, stop with the rambling and finish your food." Christina's mother said in a loud voice

"Sorry mom." Christina said in a low voice, taking a seat afterwards

"Gee, if it weren't for your daughter, this wouldn't happen." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty, Peter." Christina's mother said in a somewhat firm, yet, soft tone, "But seriously, my daughter's worried and your rambling isn't going to help in any way. I swear you put up a fight with her again and you'll be hanging on to your dear life before you could make any retorts."

After the small fight errupted, dinner continued as scheduled and soon, the rage that went on between Peter and Christina earlier were replaced by cheerful chatter and loud laughter. Some of their conversations were of the happy times they had inside Chicago, some about their lives after everything will be settled. Caleb took this opportunity to make an anouncement, something regarding a job offer.

"Tris, Tobias, everyone, the Department of Agriculture's offering me a job." Caleb said, "they have offered Cara with a job as well and it would be of our interest if you gave us advice on how to deal with this matter."

"You see, accepting the job will mean that the both of us will have to return to Chicago." Cara stated, "but a part of us prefer to stay here with you guys. What do you think?"

"Well, if that makes you happy, I'll be supporting you." Tris said, "Besides, it's about time you'd put your knowledge to good use." she added with a smirk.

"Yeah Caleb, maybe you'd actually make something good out of that job offer." Tobias added, adding a laugh afterwards

"Oh come on guys, seriously, what do you suggest for us to do?" Caleb asked the two, he knew that Tris and Tobias were poking fun at him again for siding with the Erudite during the entire civil war in Chicago.

"Like what we said earlier you can go ahead and and get that job." Tris told him, "We don't have any problem at all." she added, ruffling her brother's hair

"Stop that." Caleb said, crossing his arms

"You're not just gonna throw away all your knowledge and potential, _Erudite boy_, would you?" Tobias asked him

"and stop calling me Erudite boy. There's no more Erudite, there are no more factions." Caleb protested

"Whatever floats your boat, Caleb." Tobias said, laughing once more along with Tris.

This was their first dinner together after the entire civil war and with no more factions to divide them, a sense of unity started to show among them despite of the small arguments that went around. One way or another, things have started to mend and for once, they have forgotten mostly about the problems that they had. New connections were formed and old connections were restored once more as well.


	7. The Last Breath

**A/N: So I've finally updated this fic with the seventh chapter and I wasn't able to update this for like a week or so because I've been a bit busy with some things in life lately but here it is, the chapter that will trigger your feels or something. A slightly altered version of Uriah's death and yes, there's struggle in the process while writing this one out which is why it took me some time before I could upload this. Anyway, so here's the seventh chapter.**

* * *

Despair was one thing they did not expect in the coming three days when Cara rushed from the hospital to the settlement units with rather depressing news. Even before she could speak up, tears were already seen in the eyes of this one particular girl. As much as a part of her may have anticipated it, but the anticipation of her beloved surviving had a more fighting chance within her.

"Are you kidding me?!" The girl said in a frantic tone, "They're really going to let him off life support. End his life?!"

"I'm sorry Christina..." Cara said in a low voice, "It was a collective decision between Uriah's family and the doctor. The could not have him suffer any longer."

"And they dare not tell me?" Christina said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"They did tell me to inform you before they actually do it." Cara stated, "They want you to be there when Uriah makes his last breath."

"Last breath?! My presence required?!" Christina spoke, breaking into tears even more, "Are they crazy now?!"

"Sheesh Christina, calm the heck down." Peter commented from the couch

"And you Peter, you don't know anything about this, you never had any knowledge. All you care about are your own interests." Christina said angrily, turning to Peter, "If you can't stand my greiving here, might as well stay by the railroad and wait for a train to hit you."

"Whatever you say, Christina." Peter said as he walked outside, possibly, to do what Christina has instructed him.

* * *

It was after some hours later when Cara, along with Tobias and Tris were able to coax Christina into appearing at the hospital. When they got to the ICU, Uriah's family have gathered, along with David on the wheelchair and the doctor on the opposite side of the bed and then the four by the foot of the bed.

"Good that the four of you have arrived." Mrs. Pedrad said in a mourning tone.

For some moments, the room fell silent and it has become a tough situation, especially for Uriah's family and Christina. For Uriah's family, it was losing the youngest son in their family who has been a source of joy to them since he was born, this would be their final time ever seeing Uriah who would soon join his father who passed away when he was still a child. Memories started to play in the mind of Zeke and Mrs. Pedrad, Uriah's first steps, Uriah's first duel, Uriah's first tattoo which his mother disapproved at first because he acquired it at an age where most Dauntless children are still discouraged from getting one, Uriah's first Dauntless cake and Uriah's first try with the zipline on top of Hancock Building. For Christina, it was losing a man who has been on her side especially when she was faced with tough things, one of them being the civil war that went on inside Chicago, way before they crossed the fence. She has seen many deaths of people that mattered to her aside from her own family since entering Dauntless initiation. First it was Will, then there was Fernando, a man she briefly known yet cherished and now Uriah, the closest one to her heart since Will.

"Any last words before we unplug life support?" The doctor asked them

"Uriah, you have done well for our family and I apologize for having shortcomings with you sometimes." Mrs. Pedrad said in between tears, "Son, I'd like you to know that despite those things, we still and will always love you and you will always be in our hearts, our memories. It's painful knowing that you will be leaving us soon, but there is a loved one meeting you at the other end, yes son, you will be reunited with your father once again. The father you've barely known. He must be so proud of your heroic deeds, from when you entered Dauntless initiation until you'll make your last breath."

"Brother, you were a strong man, a true Dauntless, even before you entered initiation. I may not be a really sentimental person like mother is, but I will have you know that when father died, your presence was what made me and our mother stay strong despite all the struggles and the sadness. Dude, when you get to the other end, tell dad that we missed him, also, I'm sure as heck dad would be really proud of you when he'd meet you, now as a grown man." Zeke spoke, breaking into tears as well.

"Uriah, thank you so much for giving me the encouragement to go on with Dauntless training, for giving me the Dauntless welcome with your brother that no one in your faction besides Four and Tori ever gave me. Thank you for being a good friend and for being there for me at the toughest times, be it during initiation or when Chicago fell into civil war. Your father must be so proud of you." Tris said as she wiped her tears in between.

"Hey, Uriah, I'm really sorry for indirectly causing this to you, I did not mean to make this happen to you." Tobias said as he tried to stop his tears, "I know you know that it is not my liking to let you suffer like this, look dude, I'm really sorry it has to end like this. I'm sorry I wasn't able to ensure your safety like I promised your brother but I'll have you know, you were one of the best initiates I've ever met back in your training days. Once again, I'm really sorry for this. Dude, I didn't know that Nita would set the bombs from where you were standing then, I was shocked when I found out that you were the one badly hit by the explosion, if only I knew that the bomb was somewhere there, I could have warned you, I'm sorry I wasn't able to warn you." He added, now breaking into tears as he knelt to the side of Uriah's bed, burrying his face on the sheets.

"Uriah...first of all..." Christina said, breaking into tears before she could even get to the heart of her message, "Thank you for being by my side, especially when we got here beyond the fence. I really appreciated your presence and you know what, you really played an important role to my life, you gave me hope when I thought that things would be over already during the entire civil war, you gave me a reason to keep smiling everyday even if we were in the most trivial of situations." she said with a smile, "and it's really sad to see you go, especially like this. None of us expected for this and if only I could turn back time and be with you again. I love you Uriah." she spoke in between tears. This was it, this was the moment. This was the last time she would ever catch a glimpse on Uriah.

"Alright then, we shall be unplugging life support now." and with that, everyone in the room, from Mrs. Pedrad all the way to Christina fell into silence and broke into tears. None of them wanted for things to end this way, none of them wanted for Uriah to leave the world this way. Christina could no longer handle the pain thus she decided to look away from the doctor and the nurses removing the tubes that once gave Uriah life. Tobias looked away as well for he felt that he was partly responsible for this, even though Mrs. Pedrad never got mad at him, that would be, until he made that revelation about his involvement in the Bureau bombings. Then again, he did not even know of the bomb's location and between Nita and him, it's Nita who is more answerable but still, he could not deny feeling a little guilt from this.

"Time of death is 12:51 P.M." the nurse announced as she looked at the watch.

Uriah was long gone now and he has joined his father whom he only met briefly as an infant once again.


	8. Railroad Sadness

**A/N: At last, I have finally finished the eight chapter! I'm really sorry I wasn't able to post this one right away because I have been busy with life lately and our Christmas break just started. Anyway, here it is, the eight chapter and don't forget to leave in your reviews! :D**

* * *

Ever since Christina returned from the hospital, she didn't want to speak with anyone and all she did was grieve by the railroad tracks because for some reason, it reminded her of Uriah, it reminded her of when they first made it beyond the fence. It also reminded her of their Dauntless initiation days and such. Seven in the evening came and it was time for dinner and Tris has been calling for her five times to eat dinner with them but she pretended she did not hear them. She didn't feel like eating anyway. Especially after losing a loved one.

"Does anyone else want to try coaxing Christina into eating dinner?" Tris asked

Then the entire room fell into silence. None of them volunteered because for one thing they know, she would simply push them away and they totally respect that because losing a loved one is not an easy process, even if you're a Dauntless, a former Dauntless to be accurate but they were worried for Christina's well-being too and as much as they want to leave her alone, they could also not stand thinking of the girl falling into sickness like this.

"Anyone?" Tris asked once more

"I say we send Peter out there." Tobias said in a loud tone

"Me? Seriously Tobias, you think I can coax her into coming in, when in fact, she pushes me away all the time." Peter said, crossing his arms.

"Well that's because of the unecessary comments you give to her." Tobias spoke, "Why don't you use your smart-mouthing skills to get her to come in here instead of making her leave, huh? How does that sound?"

Peter stayed silent.

He couldn't.

He can't bring himself to speak to Christina.

Especially at moments like this, because one thing for sure, it would be a failed attempt for him.

"Well, what do you say, Hayes?" Amar said as he stood up from the couch, "Seems that you are being a coward, huh?"

"I am not." Peter said in an insisting tone, "Alright, I'll speak to Christina, but if anything goes wrong, I am blaming all of you, every single one of you!" he added as he stormed out to the railroad tracks where Christina was still sitting.

* * *

Christina burried her head on her arms which were rested on her lap. She could not believe and accept that she just saw her beloved Uriah die right before her eyes, and it was not just the kind of death that was done by gunfire and was something they did not expect, but something that could be compared to an execution because of the fact that it was sort of arranged and not just something that was done in a heartbeat and the decision came from his own family which made it even seem painful but based on Uriah's condition, it was already something that had a slight hope of recovery and perhaps what resulted to the eventual death was done in the best interest for Uriah becuase he has already suffered enough, as the doctor would put it.

Even if they placed Uriah on life support today, instead of cutting it off from him, a part of him still wouldn't be completely alive if not for the fact that he is breathing, thanks to the machines but Christina would rather prefer that over coming across Uriah as a cold and lifeless body.

"Christina!" a voice called, distracting Christina from her train of thought.

"Whoever you are, I am _definitely not_ eating dinner." Christina said loudly as she kept her head down

"Christina, I know it is not in the right position for me to do this." Peter said, "But please, come inside, they're really worried about you."

Recognizing that it was Peter's voice, Christina raised her head up a bit and turned her head towards him with a glare that was as deadly as Jeanine's plans to take over Chicago and wipe out the Divergents.

"For the hundredth time, I am not going inside." she said in an angry tone, "Especially when it's you who's telling me to do so."

Peter then sighted a train approaching and he knew that any second now, it would hit Christina if she does not leave. A part of him wants to warn her of that but another part of him hesitates because one thing for sure, she would ignore him and he isn't in the right position to console Christina or show some concern to her but if he doesn't do anything, Christina would be really injured from the train's impact and it will be another cycle of strong rage from Tris, Tobias and much worse, from the girl's mother.

"Christina! There's a train behind you!" Peter warned with no hesitation. Really, he had no choice this time, he had to warn her or something worse will happen.

"Stop playing games with me, Peter." Christina spoke, "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"Seriously Christina, there is a train behind you!" Peter warned once more as the train drew closer to where Christina is sitting

"Oh really?" Christina told him, "And what next? You'll tell me Jeanine Matthews came back to life."

"There's a freakin' train and I am not joking." Peter said hysterically as the train came even closer

"Suit yourself, Hayes." were all that Christina said as she burried her head back to her arms

The train was getting even closer now and in a few moments, it will definitely hit Christina and throw her off elsewhere at a strong speed if he does not do anything. He decided then to do what he must and mustering his strength, he jumped to the railroad tracks and shielded the girl from the train that is about to hit her.

"What do you think are you doing?" Christina said out of shock

"Saving you from an accident." Peter stated and as Christina looked up, indeed, there was a train.

"Peter, I never thought I'd say this but...Get us the heck out of here!" the girl said out of fright as they were met by the blinding lights from the train

"Whatever you do, don't let go from me." Peter warned, "Unless you want to get hit by that train."

"Alright." Christina said as she held on tight to Peter

The two rolled off from the railroad tracks just seconds before the train passed and they ended up far off the other side of the street. When they got up from the ground, Peter ended up having a small scar on his cheek while Christina had a scratch on her arm. They then wiped off the dust that clung to their clothes when they rolled on the ground and crossed back to where they stayed.

"Remind me_ never_ to get that close to you again." Christina said in the usual frank tone of the Candor

"And don't you dare sit around the railroad tracks again." Peter spoke, "Unless you want me to get that close to you again." he added with a smirk

"Shut it, _pretty boy_." Christina said as she slapped him through the back of his head.


End file.
